De tweede eerste kus
by Brent Maenen
Summary: Voldemort mag dan wel verslagen zijn, dat maakt de pijn om verloren vrienden en familie niet minder erg. Ron kan er niet van slapen, gelukkig maar, want hij had het middernachtbezoekje voor geen goud willen missen.


**De tweede eerste kus**

Hij staarde naar het plafond en hoewel het duister hem belette meer te onderscheiden dan enkele vage omtrekken, kon hij zich perfect inprenten wat hij normaliter zou zien. Haast de helft van het plafond werd ingenomen door een gigantisch spandoek van de Cambridge Cannons met de handtekeningen van alle spelers erop. Hij wist dat pal boven zijn hoofd de signatuur van Irina Botterik prijkte met een krullerig hartje erom heen. Ze was met ruime voorsprong de knapste heks van de hele Zwerkbalcompetitie en veruit Rons favoriete fantasie om mee in te dommelen. Echter, sinds Fred … Het was plots een stuk lastiger geworden om in slaap te geraken.  
>De deur van zijn slaapkamer kraakte monotoon open.<br>'Ron?' fluisterde de mooiste stem ter wereld. 'Slaap je al?'  
>'Nee,' gaf hij ten antwoord. Hij voelde zich plots opgetogen dat hij de slaap niet had kunnen vatten.<br>'Mag ik binnenkomen?'  
>'Je bent al binnen,' glimlachte hij toen hij opkeek en een gestalte kon ontwaren in de deuropening.<br>Geritsel kondigde aan dat ze naar hem toe kwam. Haar bruine ogen lichtten op in het donker. Ze keek hem even recht in de ogen en wendde vervolgens haar blik weer af. Geheid trok ze de lakens opzij en kroop naast Ron in bed. Hij wist niet meteen hoe hij moest reageren toen ze zich tegen hem aan vleide. Uiteindelijk legde hij zijn hand dan maar om haar heen en klopte onhandig op haar rug. Ze drukte zich nog steviger tegen hem aan. De plotse warmte bracht hem helemaal van zijn stuk. Het was Hermelien die de stilte brak.  
>'Gaat het?' vroeg ze en hij voelde haar adem tegen zijn borst.<br>Hij knikte, maar besefte gelijk dat ze dat niet kon zien.  
>'Ja.' Zijn stem klonk schor. Hij schraapte zijn keel en vervolgde krachtiger: 'Met jou?'<br>Hij wilde niet dat ze zou denken dat hij huilde. Hermelien drukte haar lippen tegen zijn borst als antwoord. Het kietelde lichtjes, maar vervulde hem tegelijkertijd van verlangen.  
>'Vind je het erg als ik zeg dat ik opgelucht ben dat Fred doodging en niet jij?'<br>Ron zweeg en Hermelien vervolgde: 'Ik ben zo egoïstisch. Ik zou verdrietig moeten zijn voor George. Voor Angelique. Maar dat ben ik niet. Ik ben gelukkig, omdat jij er nog bent.'  
>Ron sloot zijn vingers om haar kin en stuurde haar hoofd naar het zijne toe.<br>'Je bent niet egoïstisch, hoor je?' sprak hij beslist. 'Iedereen weet dat je Fred niet dood wilde. Dat wilde ik ook niet en ik vind het vreselijk dat hij er niet meer is. Maar ik ben ook blij dat jij er nog bent. Dat we … '  
>De zin verdwaalde in zijn keel. Hij wist niet of dit het ideale moment was om hun relatie te bespreken. Wat hij wel wist, was dat zijn hart als een razende tekeer ging. De afstand tussen hun lippen bedroeg slechts enkele centimeters en hij moest zichzelf ervan weerhouden om zich op haar te storten. En toen, alsof Hermelien zijn gedachten kon lezen, schoof ze wat dichter naar hem toe en raakten haar zachte lippen de zijne. Ze smaakten heerlijk zoet, veel beter dan die eerste keer in de Kamer van Hoge Nood toen ze halsoverkop zoenden en het voorbij was voordat ze er erg in hadden. Nu was het veel echter en rustiger. Eigenlijk was dit hun eerste echte kus. Ze hadden alle tijd en dat was ook precies wat hij wenste. Hij wilde haar lippen nooit meer loslaten. Zachtjes zoog hij op haar onderlip, waardoor haar mond langzaam openging en zijn tong naar binnen glipte. Hij had er geen idee van dat het nog intenser kon worden, maar haar warme mond maakte zijn hoofd helemaal op hol. Het maakte hen beiden op hol. Hermelien sloeg haar armen om zijn nek en gaf zich volledig aan hem over. De kriebels in zijn buik verdubbelden, maar er was nog meer dan plaats genoeg. Er zou altijd nog ruimte zijn voor dit zalige gevoel. Hij wist dat ze dit nog de hele nacht konden volhouden. Hij zou hier in geen honderd jaar moe van worden en als hij dat wel werd, zou hij geen Irina Botterik meer nodig hebben om in slaap te geraken. Hij zou het zelfs niet meer willen.<p> 


End file.
